The Gift
by wheezes
Summary: ~**{COMPLETE}**~ Angelina wanted to buy something for herself but needs to buy her sister a birthday present. Who would buy that something for her?


7TH YEAR

OCTOBER 

'Angel?' said Fred, handing her his wallet. 'Keep it for me?'

'OK,' she said, rolling her eyes while she put his wallet in her purse.

'I saw your test paper in Charms,' said Angelina Johnson, while walking at Hogsmeade. Fred winced. 

'Angel,' said Fred, sighing and stopping to hold her hand, 'it's just a test---there will be like 5 tests after, plus finals…' They started walking, hand in hand, again.

'It's just a test?' said Angelina with raised eyebrows, 'this is 7th year. Everything depends on…' but she was interrupted by Fred.

'How do you do that?' asked Fred, staring at her.

'Do what?'

'Nag at me without getting me annoyed.' He grinned at her.

'Fred, I just care about you, OK.'

'OK,' said Fred and then leaned down to kiss her. They continued on walking and walking but Angelina stopped and then practically dragged him to the Jewellery Store.

'Wow,' said Angelina, her eyes twinkling at the sight of a very fine necklace. 'I didn't know that they sold that style in Hogsmeade as well…'

'Why?'

'I loved that,' said Angelina, looking up to him. 'I'm planning on buying that for myself, but it's my sister's birthday so, you know. I have to buy her a present.'

'Oh,' said Fred, glancing at the necklace. It looked very expensive.

'Anyway,' said Angelina, looking up to his boyfriend of 2 and a half years, 'all our Christmas presents will say _From Fred and Angelina. What do you think should---' _

'Christmas presents?' said Fred, frowning at her. 'Isn't that a bit early? It's only October…'

'Unlike you Fred,' said Angelina, brushing some hair away from his forehead, 'I do not like cramming.' *******

NOVEMBER

'Congratulations Mr. Fred Weasley,' said the owner of Zonko's, 'You are hired.'

'Thanks sir!' said Fred, excitedly. 'I just want to let you know that you did not make a mistake in hiring me and that I promise you that I'll do my best---even better!' 

'I'm sure you will,' said the owner, laughing. 'Anyway, I'll see you on Monday?'

'Yes, sir. After school.' *******

'Hey Harry,' said Fred, sitting down. 'Can I borrow your map again?'

'Sure,' said Harry, looking up from his book. 'You can have it for as long as I want. I'll just get it from you if I need it.'

'Thanks,' said Fred and then patted his back. Harry was about to hand him the map when…

'No, Harry,' said Angelina, her hands on her waist. 'Keep that map.' She looked at Fred. 'You are sneaking out again?' Fred winced.

'No, you don't understand…'

'What are you up to?' said Angelina, looking very annoyed. 'You haven't been at dinner all week long!'

'There's a perfectly logical explanation for that, Angel---'

'Don't Angel me!' She left. Fred followed her immediately to the Girls' Dorm. He wasn't supposed to be there but he didn't care. 

'Angelina, come on,' said Fred, holding her shoulders and making her face him.

'What are you up to? What have you been doing?' she asked softly.

'I have been working at Zonko's, that's all.' 

'You are working? Do you need money? I have my savings… I could lend it to you and you don't h---'

'Nah,' said Fred, smiling at her. 'You keep your savings.'

'But how will you---'

'Study?'

'Yeah,' said Angelina, 'You always know what I'm going to say, huh?'

'Of course,' said Fred, grinning. 'I wake up early in the morning to study and it has been working for me, you know. I got 90% at Transfiguration! Mcgonagall didn't know whether to be happy or accuse me of cheating!' *******

DECEMBER

'310 galleons,' said Fred to himself, sitting on his bed with a Magic Calculator. '40 galleons for mum and dad; 15 each brother and sister; 30 for Katie, Lee and Alicia; 16 for Hermione and Harry… 40+90+30+16 equals to 176… 310-176 equals to 134… 134?! Shit!' 

'George,' hissed Fred, 'George, wake up.'

'Fwed,' mumbled George, 'Wassamatter?' He shifted position so that his back was on Fred.

'Can I borrow 15 galleons?' 

'Let's talk about money tomorrow,' mumbled George. Fred sighed.

'Is it OK if I don't buy you a present this year?'

'What? Why?' asked George, sitting up. 'Why don't you ask Bill, Charlie or Percy?' Fred rolled his eyes.

'Never mind,' he mumbled and then did all his computations again. 

'There's only one solution,' Fred mumbled, dropping on his pillow. 'Overtime…' *******

'Hello Fred,' greeted Angelina, kissing him on his cheeks. 'So, we still need to buy Katie a gift…'

'Oh really?' he asked, shoving a whole toast into his mouth and then drinking a glass of orange juice. 'I thought that you are all done…'

'Can you come with me?' she asked, sweetly.

'Sorry, but I really can't,' said Fred, standing up quickly from his chair and then kissing Angelina's hair. 'I'm late. Anyway, here's the money. Bye!' Angelina just watched him as he ran out of the Great Hall. He has been working a lot lately and that annoyed her to death. A few minutes later, George appeared with Katie.

'How are you?' he asked, sitting across her.

'George,' said Angelina, 'Do you know what Fred is up too?'

'Nope, why?'

'He has been working a lot lately… even Sundays…'

'Oh, I know.'

'Can you talk to him for me? Maybe he'll listen to you… Also will you tell him that if he needed more money, he can always borrow mine…' *******

Fred has been so stressed out. He only has 3 more days until Christmas and he is still lacking 17 galleons. 'Shit,' he mumbled, running his hand through his hair. Suddenly…

'Fred,' said the owner of Zonko's, 'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' he said rather forcefully. 

'What's wrong?' The owner grinned. 'Maybe this will make you smile…' He handed him an envelope that says _Merry Christmas. Fred looked at him and then frowned._

'Thank you so much, sir!' he exclaimed upon seeing 25 galleons.

'Just consider that as a Thank You and Merry Christmas present from my family and I.'

'Would you mind if I take my lunch break now?'

'Lunch break?' said the owner, 'but it is only 10… Anyway, go ahead.'

'Thanks so much sir,' said Fred and then stormed out of the store. *******

'I want to buy that,' said Fred, looking very exhausted since he ran all the way from Zonko's to the Jewellery Store. 

'Would you like it wrapped, sir?' asked the lady, handing her the necklace that Angelina wanted. He smiled.

'No, thanks. I want to wrap it myself. Anyway, thanks again and bye!'

'Merry Christmas!'

'Merry Christmas!' *******

CHRISTMAS DAY

'Merry Christmas everybody!' yelled Fred from the top of his lungs, while running down the boy's staircase. 'Hohoho! Merry Christmas!!!!' Everybody was downstairs already, handing out their presents. He sat beside Angelina and then smiled at her. 

'Fred, this is for you,' said Angelina, 'I really hope that you like it.'

'Thanks,' said Fred while opening his gift. It was a picture of the two of them, a blue robe, and a sports watch. He took the picture frame. 'But I love this the most…' Angelina smiled and then stood up but Fred reached for her hand.

'You didn't think that I forgot about you, did you?' he asked with a teasing smile.

'I have a gift?' Fred rolled his eyes and then reached for the paper bag. He took out a slim medium sized box, wrapped in a shiny red paper with red and gold ribbons.

'Ahh,' said Angelina, 'Fred…'

'Go on, open it. I worked hard for that…'

'I'm sure you did…' She opened it and then gasped when she saw the necklace that she wanted so bad.

'Fred,' she gasped. 'How did—what—how—where did you---'

'Shhh,' said Fred, placing a finger on her lips. 'That's the reason why I have been working, you know.'

'You remembered that? But it was a long time---'

'I remember everything that you say. Merry Christmas, Angel!' 

'Look,' said Ron, 'You two are under the mistletoe!' Fred and Angelina looked up and then smiled at each other.

'Merry Christmas, My Fred,' she said placing her arms around his neck, while Fred leaned down for their Christmas Kiss. *******

**A/N:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! For all of you who don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Anyway, I really hope that you liked it… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVEIWED "THE UNEXPECTED."**


End file.
